


Wonderful Times and Bad Music

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fandomhits, Gen, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean finds a holiday job that has a surprisingly  delicious bonus.  Written for the prompt It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year -- Andy Williams at fandomhits on LJ.





	

Dean tied the red apron with the green lace trim around his waist and hurried to the front counter. He was grateful for two things the first that the old lady that owned Granny's Homemade Nibbles took an instant liking him. The other was that she let him wear the holiday apron and not the traditional pink lace ones the rest of the girls tended to favor. He would wear the pink frilly ones if she had insisted. It was the best job he'd ever had. He couldn't count working for Uncle Bobby that never really felt like work. He was sure he and Sammy cost him more than he would let on.

Agnes paid him a good hourly wage and he made tips on top of that. The best part was after she met Sammy she started sending the day-old baked goods and sandwiches home with him. He couldn't remember when they had so much food in the house. Not to mention none of it came from a convince store.

The only thing he would change about the job was Agnes's choice of music. The holiday music was bad enough, but he doubted she owned more than three different C.D.s. While he agreed with Andy Williams that it was _The Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ if he heard the man sing about it once more he was going to lose his mind.


End file.
